


Ghost

by jonerysbitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies having babies, F/M, Some Fluff, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerysbitch/pseuds/jonerysbitch
Summary: Our favourite direwolf shows who's boss in Winterfell while Jon and Dany get some unexpected news.





	Ghost

Dany came into their bedroom, took of her boots and undid her coat and laid down on the bed. She and Jon shared chambers as everyone expected them to do. Not that people, especially the Northern lords approved their King consorting with a woman like that, but the sight of the young couple was refreshing. Jon’s bedroom was spacious, looked like most rooms in Winterfell. It had a fire place, a large bed covered with furs, a table with two chairs, and a map of the North on the wall, a small bookshelf and a closet which was currently occupied by both of them. She had a headache which didn’t waver for hours so she took some medicine and decided to rest and maybe even enjoy a short afternoon nap. Ghost pranced into the bedroom and jumped next to her, placing his head on her stomach. He loved her presence and she enjoyed playing with the white direwolf although he was like an over-sized puppy. He licked her hands sniffed her and together they fell asleep for a short while.

She was awoken by the rustling of clothes on the other side of the room. She raised her head from the pillow and saw Jon digging through the closet.

-Good morning, slept well?-

-I slept for like half an hour.- 

-Dany, it’s midnight.-

She got up shocked.

-Why didn’t you wake me up?-

-You looked tired and you and Ghost were both asleep so I wanted you two to rest. Especially you. You’re tired.-

He pulled out one of her dresses and looked awkwardly at it.

-You can wear it if you like it that much.-

-No, it’s just look how small your waist is… You’re so little. You’re Arya’s size.-

She rolled her eyes.

-Is that a problem?-

-No, no! But you slept like the dead. Do you want to go to the hot springs to take a bath? - He sat down on the edge of the bed.

She got up and nodded.

-Would you like me to join you?-

She nodded again.

After they got out, they walked in the Godswood, hand in hand. Jon explained her the Old Gods and what they meant to him. For someone who didn’t believe in any gods she was taken. The religion was a part of the North and a part of Jon.

-So, how does one get married in the Old Faith?-

-Well, a woman is presented, usually by her father, and asked if she wants to marry the man. If she consents, the marriage will be consummated later and they’re married.-

-Simple and straight-forward. Just like everything in the North.-

-Daenerys Targaryen, do you accept this man to be your husband? - He said, taking her hand in front of a weirwood tree.

-I do. – She said, giggling. He kissed her deeply and spun her around.

-I think it’s time for us to consummate our marriage?-

-Let’s go, husband.-

-I’d love nothing else more, wife.-

They were unaware of Bran watching them through the branches.

They were woken up by Ghost who was plopped on Dany and snoring.

-Oh seven hells! Ghost! Get off!-

Dany laughed and scratched the big dog.

-He is just very, very protective of his master’s wife.-

-That’s my job, boy. – Said Jon. The big wolf jumped on him and licked his face. Dany got up and went to dress herself.

-Why are getting out of bed?-

-I promised Sansa and Arya that I’d breakfast with them. Ghost can keep you company.-

Ghost licked his face again, tongue out.

The three ladies were sipping warm drinks and giggling. Arya was the first one to pick up the warm pastry and opened a new topic.

-So, you and our brother… How did you get married?-

-Who told you, Jon?-

-No, we have our ways. Congratulations and welcome to our family officially. - said Sansa biting into a savory pastry.

-He’s the most noble and kindest man I ever met. And I adore him. Is it wrong to love someone this much?-

-No, not at all. We just need to wrap our minds around the fact that he’s married and in love. I could swear I heard him humming a day ago.-

Dany sipped the drink again.

-Better that then brooding on a cliff.-

They giggled in union.  
-Can I ask you a private question? - Said Sansa shyly. 

-Of course. What is it?-

-What is it like to actually enjoy… love making. I had some bad experiences and I’m afraid of it very much.-

Dany took her hand.

-I’m going to be honest with you. It will take so much time, the right person, and patience. But most importantly, love and support. Take your time to recover from everything. Being a woman in this world isn’t easy. Especially considering childbirth.-

-I always wondered what it was like. - Said Arya.

-It’s very painful, that’s all that you need to know for now. And the push thing doesn’t work like one would imagine.-

There was a short silence.

-Why aren’t you eating? - Asked Sansa, offering her the pastries. Dany picked one up, but as soon as the scent hit her nostrils, she felt a wave of nausea coming up. She got up and started getting dizzy. Arya got up and took a bowl and emptied it immediately. The Queen threw up like never before. She sat down, pale and tired.

-Are you alright?-

-Yes, I’m just a little bit tired. - She poured herself some water, washing the sour taste away.

-Do you get sick often?-

-No, not at all. Even as a child on the streets I’ve never gotten sick. It’s probably exhaustion. I slept for 6 hours before I went to bed yesterday.-

Sansa and Arya looked at each other worried.

-You need to see a maester.-

-I’ll do it after I check on my children.-

She was returning from her daily check-up with her children, still confused. Drogon nuzzled her today especially long, so did Rheagal. Perhaps they were still sensitive about Viserion, but the dragon eggs she found that morning proved her otherwise. What was wrong with everyone? She felt the wave of nausea again and turned on her heel and went to the maester. He bowed to her and gestured her to sit down.

-Your Grace, is anything wrong?-

-I have been having strange symptoms lately, can you help me out?-

-Tell me please.-

-I slept for a really long time and I’ve been very nauseous in the mornings. I’m very tired and certain scents bother me.-

-Forgive me for my bluntness, but when was the last time you got your blood?-

She started calculating. Her blood was irregular at best, but she didn’t know if it played any significance.

-I am not certain, my blood is very irregular since a miscarriage a long time ago.-

-You had a miscarriage? - The man scratched his beard.

-And have you and His Grace been… active lately?-

-We have…-

-And you don’t know when you had your last blood?-

Dany went pale. It’s impossible. She was barren like the lands beyond the Wall.

-Maester, I know you have your education, but I know I am barren.-

-Are you?-

-I think I am.-

-There is a delicate examination I can do to confirm it without a doubt.-

-Proceed.-

She left the maester’s chambers trembling with fear. She got out on the snow and put her hands on the place where the baby was supposed to be. A fear as old as mankind crawled into her soul. She wasn’t ready to go through it all again. The expectation, the dreams, the naming and then- nothing. She heard patting and Ghost came up to her and nuzzled against her. She petted him and kissed his head, making him jump up and lick her face. The first person she needed to talk to was Jon. She followed the direwolf and she spotted Jon making some plans with other people. They all bowed to her as she was sort of Queen consort of the North because the situation was a bit complex and no one knew what to call her.

-Daenerys? Is everything alright?-

-Can we talk please? In private?-

-My lords, you heard the Queen.-

They left them alone and she came over and sat down on Jon’s lap.

-There is something I need to tell you.-

He nodded.

-I am… With child.-

His jaw dropped and he looked at her up and down.

-I thought you were barren…-

-I know, this is a bad time to have a child but…-

He cut her off with a long kiss.

-I love you. Times are tough, but so are we. Now, I have a reason more to take down the Night King. - She smiled and kissed him back.

At the announcement, people we’re clapping and shouting. Tormund patted Jon’s back, Jorah wept, Sansa and Arya hugged each other, Bran even cracked a smile, and the entire North rejoiced.

-The Queen is with child! What a blessing!-

-But they aren’t married! - commented Royce.

-Yes they are. I was their witness. – said Bran.

There was mumbling but then some people started shouting the King in the North and things got heated. Women were shaking Dany’s hand and kissing her cheeks, but they earned an angry Ghost snarling at them. Men were patting Jon’s back. Tormund was especially ferocious, shaking his shoulders.

-You’re going to be a father! Didn’t know your prick could do that!-

-Thank you, Tormund.-

The following months were difficult for the expecting parents.Daenerys was haunted by the events of the past, the spirit of Rhaego and Viserion, sometimes she even dreamt of awakening in a pool of blood. Dany’s bump was not particularly large, but it caused people to look at her and smile and mother’s to give her unnecessary advice. This morning, it was especially annoying. Lady Manderly and Lady Glover came in carrying a loaf and a large cup. Lady Manderly placed the enormous loaf of bread in front of Dany and she looked it up and down. It smelled fresh, it had all sort of seeds in it and the tea that was brewing in the mug smelled like a dying meadow.

-I ate this all the time during every pregnancy and I was able to carry the baby full term. It might be a bit tough first but eat with the tea, it’s good for both mother and child, my Queen.-

-Thank you, my ladies for this wonderful gift.-

-Anything for our King and Queen and future little prince.-

-Isn’t this a bit too much for one person?-

They curtsied and left and Tyrion came in after them.

-How is the happy trinity?-

-We’re fine I suppose. Dany isn’t nauseous any more.-

She smelled the tea and almost threw up.

-That loaf is bigger than you, my Queen.-

She nodded.

-I can’t even try it because it’s too tough, I need a sword.-

-A sword?-

-The kitchen knife won’t do!-

-Here, I’ll try it.-

Tyrion grabbed the knife and approached her. With that, Ghost got up from behind Jon and attacked the Hand of the Queen. The Lannister yelped when 280 pounds jumped on him.

-Ghost, get off him! Now!-

The dog was still snarling at the man and after Jon called him 5 times he finally got up. He had to go to the corner for punishment.

-I’d cut the bread but I can’t feel my arm.-

Later, Dany went out with Arya.

-How is it to ride on a dragon?- 

-Do you want to find out?-

The Stark’s feature’s light up and she practically ran to the field where Drogon was laying around. Dany greeted him and scratched his cheek, making him lean on her.

-Arya, this is Drogon. Now, rule number one. Never ever approach a dragon without me or try to ride a riderless one. They could harm you or who knows what do. But with me it’s going to be ok.-

Dany climbed first and Arya went behind her.

-Hold on tight. Really tight.-

Jon and Tormund were standing at the galleries of Winterfell and discussing the threat when they spotted Drogon on the sky doing crazy acrobatics. The dragon soared and made pirouettes as elegant and graceful as a dancer would be.

-Are those Dany and Arya there?-

-Yes, yes they are.-

-Seven hells…-

-You are a lucky man. I saw how those thighs grip on that dragon. –

Jon looked at him with confusion and then the large beast flew past them, Arya waving at them.

-See? Thighs of steel. That explains why you’re worn out half of the time.-

Arya spent the next 3 days telling everyone how she flew. In the evening, Dany was laying beneath the furs. She pushed them down and lifted her nightgown and poked at her belly. It was plump and round, the child kicking. Oh. This was the first time she felt her child. Ghost was asleep on the floor and he suddenly woke up and climbed next to her. Jon came in next and saw the lovely sight in front of him. He changed into his sleeping clothes and wanted to hug his wife but Ghost came in between them, laying over Dany’s lap, as in to protect her.

-Ghost,please let me touch my wife…-

She kissed him and he covered them both up, Ghost climbing between them and falling asleep first.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, I think it came out pretty cute.


End file.
